


Kissing You, There's Always A Spark

by vesnake11



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnake11/pseuds/vesnake11
Summary: 20 Greenelan kissing ficlets based on this. https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts They will go in order!Thanks Discord!





	1. I'm Normal Until You Look My Way

Emma thought this would be a calm, peaceful, day out with Alyssa. She thought her girlfriend would recognize that she was still terrified and maybe go for a quaint Applebee's date on a Sunday when all the Bible people were staying extensions on church services.

That didn't happen.

No, instead, in an effort to make it up to Alyssa, after their chat post-prom, Mrs. Greene offered her the car for that Friday, as summer vacation had started, telling her daughter. "I know I'm not perfect, but all I do know is that I want to do better because if you love... her... that much, the whole world deserves to see it."

Alyssa burst into tears and called Emma immediately.

Mrs. Greene began to wonder, listening to her daughter on speakerphone with Emma, just how much had she hurt her daughter by blindly hating the girl she was speaking to.

"We finally get to go on a date like any other teenagers, Em!" She heard her daughter getting choked up.

It brought her back to introducing her now ex-husband to her conservative family.

But now Alyssa made _sure_ the whole world would see it. She drove Emma all the way to Indianapolis, having gotten them tickets to a local museum. It was one that Emma used to frequent with her grandparents, so the whole place felt domestic to her. As she looked around with nostalgia, she realized that her hand was shaking as it was intertwined with Alyssa's.

There were a lot of people here; the occasional weird glance getting to her. Alyssa only gripped her hand tighter as they walked between exhibits. 

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable with this, let me know, 'kay?"

Emma nodded, but only distanced herself from Alyssa.

After the museum, the pair finds themselves in a rustic little milkshake shop. Emma does the ever so cliche 'two straws, one drink' thing like the romantic she is, and Alyssa can't help but giggle and lean in for a kiss, closing her eyes before she notices Emma's expression. Mid-way through, however, she noticed Emma get a little unresponsive and broke it off. Alyssa's looked at the blonde's trembling lip. Neither said anything until Emma practically melted into her, now taking Alyssa by surprise with a kiss. It felt tense and anxious on Emma's part. Alyssa pulled away again.

"Don't be doing this just for me, Em." She practically spoke into Emma's mouth, the chocolate smell of her breath making Emma half-smile, despite her evident apprehension that was visible the whole day.

"I'm not," Emma promised. "But I have to relax somehow."

She shot a glance at a mother covering her son's eyes.

"How about we finish this shake, then?" Alyssa commented.

Emma couldn't help but apologize, yet Alyssa didn't mind. They were normal kids! On a normal date! At least, they were normal until someone bothered to stare. But that was easy to ignore if they were together.

"How fast can we finish it, then?" Alyssa prompted.

"Am I being challenged?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Alyssa stated gleefully, hovering over the straw as she prepared for battle. "3...2...1...Go!"


	2. Things I Didn't Know Were Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping the list here! https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> Alyssa is a top, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of underage drinking implied here! Is that a TW? Anyway, it's here just in case.

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine as she blindly reached for the doorknob, and the instant it was open enough, Alyssa practically shoved Emma inside, their lips still in contact, throwing her against a wall. There was a bit of knockback, too. Emma had to stagger forward so as to not break her arm. She really couldn't afford a broken arm right now. Not when Alyssa was forced to go to a party by her "friends" and was definitely some degree of intoxicated. Emma could tell her girlfriend was forced to drink because not only did her breath smell of cheap American beer, but she was also never this handsy.

Emma couldn't say she was mad. It actually turned her on a little as Alyssa dropped the kisses to Emma's neck and she turned red, letting a small moan escape her.

"Mmgh, Lyssa--Ugh!"

Suddenly Alyssa started moving again, one hand wrapped just a touch lower than Emma's hips, the other coiled around her neck. There was minimal space between them, and Emma watched in terror as she was being led down the hallway by a drunk Alyssa, who was walking backward, and not in a straight line. Emma heard the bang of a ceramic plant pot being hit against something, most likely Alyssa's heel, as within the next second, Emma was almost sent careening into a wall. If not for Alyssa's hands around her, she would've definitely met that fate.

"Jesus, Alyssa Greene, you're gonna get me killed here, either by you or my gran!"

Alyssa only giggled mischievously, with her lips still on Emma's neck. The vibration from it sunk into Emma's skin, making her insides tingle.

"Come on," Emma squeaked, hating how her voice raised a full octave. "At least--let the sober one take the lead."

Only now did Alyssa detach her lips from Emma's neck, the newly bare spot feeling slightly numb. The look in Alyssa's eyes was something Emma couldn't place. For a split second, she seemed stone-cold sober as she spoke.

"Baby, you wish you had that power."

"Oh," Emma squeaked again. "You're good when you're drunk." She couldn't help but fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt.

"You sayin' I should always be like this?" Alyssa smirked.

"No," God, Emma really couldn't lower the pitch of her voice. "Your mom would kill you!"

"That's why you're here," Alyssa's tone didn't change from the oddly risque tone she used; most likely because she knew it was doing things to Emma.

Which was already very obvious, as she pressed her thighs together, a mix of terror and excitement on her face...like she was on a rollercoaster.

Alyssa went back to kissing Emma immediately after her final words, taking full advantage of the situation, and Emma's ever-increasing heart rate that practically hammered directly into Alyssa's bloodstream.

And then the next moment either could recall, they turned into Emma's bedroom and Emma sunk into her mattress. Emma eyed the wide-open door with desperation. But God, how the actual hell was she supposed to resist this? Resist Alyssa doing things she didn't know was possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-- What happens next? You decide!


	3. A Breaking Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> Alyssa had never seen her girlfriend like this. Something told her to get used to it.

It started with a single vibration from Alyssa’s phone one afternoon. A single vibration was easy to ignore, even if she was in the school cafeteria, sitting at a table with the rest of the cheer squad, wanting no more than to tune them out.

Instead, she pursed her lips, pretending she never even noticed her phone.

Until it went off again. And again. By now, her friends were noticing.

“Oh, what’s that? Has Greene finally got herself a boy?” The captain snickered playfully as Alyssa desperately tried to avoid eye contact.

“I think that’s a yes,” Shelby laughed.

“No—I—“ Alyssa tried to protest, but the steady influx of notifications from her phone do nothing to help her.

The whole squad giggled. Until all of their phones went off. Then the silence felt all too sharp.

“Alright, Greene, you’re off the hook for now. This is important.” The captain speaks again.

Alyssa watches in terror as her teammates faces morph.

“What—what is it?” 

“Emma Nolan,” The captain starts, and already, Alyssa is prepared to run. “Is a fucking lesb—“

She didn’t get to finish before Kaylee butted in. “Somebody was probably trying to warn you; you were lab partners with her!”

Alyssa knew that wasn’t it. Somehow, she willed herself to take out her phone. There was a warning, but none the cheer team would expect.

**10:42- hey babe. won’t be making it to the closet. someone wanted to talk to me?**

**12:09- this was probably a mistake. didn’t expect a jock.  
12:13-this was definitely a mistake.  
12:14-alyssa?  
i need to talk to you.  
12:16-please just reply before this guy starts throwing punches.  
12:17-nevermind.  
12:19-i’m really sorry about this. i have to do it.**

Then a new message popped up.

**12:23-lyssa please don’t leave me on read. i didnt tell him about you.**   
_12:24-im coming em. where are you?_   
**12:24-usual spot? can’t handle people looking at me weird rn**

Then Alyssa started bolting out of the cafeteria. Until she got to the aforementioned “usual spot”. It was here she found Emma, pacing around, the occasional bruise dotting her arms and face.

“God, Emma, I’m so sorry!” Alyssa didn’t expect to be crying already as Emma drew in a shaking breath.

“No...” Emma practically coughs out. “...My fault...” 

That was when her knees buckled, and Alyssa ran to catch her. Emma leans in toward Alyssa, practically begging for her life force. And Alyssa is a giver. Suddenly the pair are in liplock, with a short kiss, but Alyssa finds herself moving in more to match with Emma’s body like a puzzle piece. 

She stayed that way for a while, acting as a gravity blanket to Emma as she spoke.

“Don’t you ever apologize for this.”


	4. Just Know You're Not Alone (I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> Emma can barely piece together the past week. She doesn't recall how she got to her grandmother's, let alone how Alyssa Greene realized she was here before she did, anxiety just made her disassociate so badly she blacked out. 
> 
> But Alyssa is here, and that's all that matters because her embrace and lips made even the most confusing thing better. Even if Emma didn't know why she was being clung onto for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter.  
> Title taken from Home by Phillip Phillips.

Emma was plain tired now. Memories blurred in her mind and she so desperately craved sleep. It started with her panic attack over the events of the school day, which left her body racked, but she got through the door and immediately saw her father's anger. Fear seeped in and she got the feeling today was just beginning. Her mind blacked. Her only memory for several minutes was the thump of her heart so rapid it made her puke in her mouth. Twice. Then there were two words.

"Get. Out."

Then her only memory was her shoes against the asphalt. Scrape, scrape. Probably another 3 panic attacks.

The arms of her grandmother, a quick flash of the lime green paint that donned her room in her grandmother's apartment since she was 12.

"How is she? Why hasn't she called back in five days?! Betsy, please!" Her brain finally picked up on reality hearing the plea of her girlfriend. 

She didn't know how she ended up here, the last thing she fully remembered...

"Please don't hurt me anymore! I--I admit it, I-I-I'm...g-gay!..."

Holy shit.

She spiraled back into a panic, already losing her sense of reality again.

"Emma?! Emma!"

But through it all, she was met with the face of Alyssa Greene, who pulled her in for a hug from her spot under the covers. The biggest hug she'd ever received. Then Alyssa was kissing her like she didn't notice Betsy hovering in the doorway, arms still around her as she did so. It left them close together enough that their foreheads touched.

Emma stared at her girlfriend in blank, naive confusion. 

They both had a ton of explaining to do.


	5. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so short it doesn't need a summary.

Alyssa's back hurt like hell today. Cheer had really taken its toll on the junior, and she didn't want to move anymore as she collapsed onto her girlfriend's bed. She sucked in a breath as she pulled her stuff out of her bag. Emma noticed this immediately.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah, my back's just sore," Alyssa responded. Her voice sounded tense and strangled.

Emma looked at Alyssa with an odd glint in her eye. "I can fix that," she said. Her voice was indicative of a promise.

"W--" her question was cut off by a kiss. Emma pulled away briefly to say, "Let me know if I'm going too far."

Then they were kissing again, a remedy in itself to Alyssa, but then she felt her shirt lifted up slightly from the back. She was a little surprised Emma was willing to do this.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Alyssa slurs out against Emma's lips.

"I promise..." Emma mutters back. "Just relax..."

It takes only a moment more before Emma's fingers are rubbing a small strip of bare skin. Alyssa gasps quietly at the immediate relief. Emma chuckles softly, a vibration against Alyssa's lips.

"You really needed this, huh?" Emma smirks.

Alyssa nodded as Emma pushed in a little deeper, taking out the knots in her muscles. Alyssa couldn't help but moan happily. Thank God Betsy wasn't home yet or she'd get the wrong idea.


	6. Oh, What A Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> Another one so heinously short it needs no summary.

Emma Nolan was not a morning person. She never had been. On one particular morning in her shared college dorm with Alyssa, she was adamant about not getting up. The sun shone in from the drafty, pale, beige curtains that were basically translucent, and she only groaned, rolling over into her pillow. Alyssa chuckled softly at that.

"Get up, idiot." The last word in Alyssa's statement held all the affection in the world, and it made Emma blush.

"No..." Emma moaned back.

But then Alyssa didn't get up either. Instead, she placed a kiss on the tip of Emma's nose. It was only then that she rolled over, but Emma was still insistent as she pulled on the hem of the sweatshirt Alyssa slept in. One kiss turned into many more after that because let's be honest, Alyssa didn't really want to do anything today. Forget her psych major, she had a girl that psyched her up every day. But everything must come to an end.

Eventually, Alyssa got up, quickly making a coffee for each of them. The sound of the spoon against the mug was a comfort to Emma as she rolled over lazily once more.

She wished every day were like today, and today hadn't even begun.


	7. One Little Word to Know I'm Not Alone and Show Me The Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> Emma's relationship with the meaning of home, vaguely inspired by Home from Beetlejuice. That's how you know it's a ride.

If you asked sixteen-year-old Emma what the word 'home' meant, she would tell you with ease, the home was a place that housed the joys of life, and when you go back home, it feels serene. Fills you with nostalgia and joy. To Emma, home always felt like it went a lot deeper than a house, unlike what some of her peers might've said.

If you then asked her if she'd ever felt at home, that was where the ease stopped flowing. Her understanding of home came from not having one. Her parent's kicked her out that year, and their willingness to do so implied that her time with them wasn't home-worthy. She'd moved in with her grandmother, but pretty quickly figured out that was meant to be temporary. She had no friends at school to make that easier, only Alyssa and the band closet, but those things were fragile. 

When she got to college, she found herself in a big, blaring city. It was loud, confusing, even a bit scary. It didn't really suit Emma _or_ Alyssa. The place felt foreign, as though they were impeding on someone else's land. Their college dorm seemed bland and unfitting.

As soon as they got out of school, Emma proposed, and once again, the now-fiancées were moving in. This time, to a small town just on the edge of Philadelphia. The instant the pair got the first of many large, heavy boxes through the door, Emma's arms gave out and the box landed on her foot. She squealed, pulling her foot out from under the box, hopping on one foot for a brief minute as Alyssa laughed. Immediately, this place felt right to Emma. It was already shaping up to feel like home after a mere 30 seconds. It caught her a little off-guard.

Now, Emma and Alyssa are in their 30s. They adopted a baby boy, and a cat, of course. They still live in that little Pennsylvania house now that Emma is a music teacher and Alyssa is a psychologist. Their son is somehow already in kindergarten, bouncing around on this one particular Sunday morning, thanking Alyssa for making chocolate chip pancakes after church. Alyssa still took their son to church but gave him a lot more freedom with it than her mother did for her. Emma never went, usually using the few lone hours to do some chores. Occasionally she'd go out with a friend, but that was mostly on Saturdays. Sunday was for family. Upon Alyssa's laughter, Emma looked up from her crossword puzzle, adjusting her glasses to see her son hugging Alyssa's thigh, reaching for the plates. Emma couldn't help but laugh. It was funny, looking back. How she thought she didn't deserve this.

Eventually, Alyssa finally gets the plates on the table, circling around to Emma's chair as she smiles through a "Thanks, love," when a plate of pancakes is placed in front of her and Alyssa sets her cheek out for a kiss. It was a ritual that happened at every meal, because Emma just wanted to be a gentlewoman one time and it accidentally became a thing. That didn't stop their 4-year-old from saying it was gross every time.

It was just a part of what made a home.

"So," Emma began as she closed the newspaper containing the half-finished puzzle. "How was church?"


	8. Sing Me To Sleep (If You Won't Run Away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what if I just...brought this back?
> 
> I got writer's block so bad I forgot this existed and didn't write any fanfic for nearly 4 weeks.

Emma yawned as she curled up against Alyssa's side. They were watching some cheesy, downright crappy TV show Alyssa couldn't recall the name of as they chatted about anything and everything, but it didn't matter, because it had barely been 4 months since prom, and Mrs. Greene (very reluctantly) agreed to a sleepover. It was only 10 p.m., though. Emma didn't know why she was so tired. She'd lived countless sleepless nights due to anxiety.

Alyssa seemed happy, however, to turn her attention away from the screen.

"You okay, Em?"

She nodded, then there was a comfortable silence until Emma started shivering and quietly mumbled: "Sing for me?"

"What?" The whisper hardly entered the room before Emma took it back. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--it's fine--" she lets out a small cough.

"Emma," Alyssa smiled. "Why do you think I'm gonna hate you if you ask for something? I'm here--I won't ever have a reason to be mad...not without you knowing it, baby."

Emma fell silent before Alyssa turned on a song, nothing too intense, and sang along to the vocal track. 

_They met at school, that's how it goes. Some drinks and then a rose. Then plans to meet again. He wrote her poems, songs, and prose. She knew that he'd propose. She only wondered when._

It felt like she was singing about Emma. She wrote so many songs, each one from a place so deep very few got to see it. A place of trust.

The song continued as Alyssa stared into Emma's heavy eyes lovingly.

_...Some years went by, they had a child. He was funny, strange, and mild. Their love for him ran deep._

This was a funny line, because, in their own families, love was so easily thrown out. A person could leave so easily, with zero warning. It was a little jarring to Alyssa, but she hardly remembered her father. Emma, however, loved her parents for 16 years. She trusted them enough to tell them who she was. That makes their sudden hatred of her leave mental scars, a fear of trusting people. Which is why she was doing this.

_...You say it's safer on your own. You'd rather sleep alone, then grow to need me there._

Alyssa knew Emma believed this. She knew after 2 years, Emma was a little scared. Still. She believed Alyssa didn't have a choice with her, sometimes.

_...But I hope now you can see what my dad failed to show me. I'm not going anywhere_

Alyssa wouldn't lie and say the lyric change was unintended.

_I love you more and more each day. To love is not to leave, so hear me when I say: I may not be wise and I won't save the day, but look in my eyes, and know I'll always stay... And I won't run away. I won't run away..._

She sent a look to Emma as the song ended, who had tears streaming down her face. In the spur of the moment, she kissed Emma softly. She didn't want to let go of the bliss of right now, so she waited a long few seconds before opening her eyes. She watched as Emma's eyes fluttered open and then shut one more time. Then Emma fell asleep, still shivering in Alyssa's arms.


	9. Heaven And Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9! I did it, finally!: 
> 
> "one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other"
> 
> Bet you can guess what I went with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resurrection 2: Electric Boogaloo.  
> https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts

Prom.

They had finally made it.

Emma and Alyssa were practically the last ones there, but surprisingly, the usually strict scheduler in Alyssa didn't seem to mind as she and Emma wandered to the gym holding hands.

Emma froze as she saw the gym decorated like some New York City pride parade, and Alyssa stopped next to her.

"It's incredible, isn't it?"

Emma nodded, dumbfounded.

"This is why I didn't tell you anything," Alyssa whispered in her ear. She had been an important part of helping plan this prom, with the surprising amount of influence she held for a student. "I wanted it to be magic."

Emma was still silent. Alyssa looked into her eyes, seeing the joy that threatened to spill. She had waited so long to be just like any other girl, so Alyssa was going to give it to her. She nearly looked around to see who was there just by instinct, but she caught herself quickly and kissed Emma Nolan for all of Edgewater to see. It was simple, yet monumental.

When she pulled away she noticed that Emma's arms were still around her, and her hazel eyes now had tears leaking from them. The blonde was still stunned enough to not have words as she pulled Alyssa back toward her and let herself bask in the Heavens that were Alyssa's lips. This was Heaven, and Alyssa was the angel that was all hers, no matter who still said she was going to Hell.

Even if she were, it'd be Hell with Alyssa Greene with her, so the name would lose all meaning.


	10. When You And I Can Dissappear

Emma had met up with Alyssa under the bleachers after homecoming her junior year, a mere month before anyone knew a thing about her. She and Alyssa had been friends since freshman year chem class and Emma had to play with the band for a grade anyway. It was basically the only reason she was here. If not that, it was all for Alyssa. And she assumed it was vice versa, too.

"Why here?" Alyssa whispered, seeming to like the quiet atmosphere just beyond a crowd of kids leaving school.

"Oh, you know," Emma said, fidgeting with her glasses. "From here, you can just watch everyone disappear."

Alyssa crossed her arms, watching the stampede of kids head to the parking lot. "Everyone except you."

Emma looked at her for a moment, trying not to get caught in her lipstick-layered lips. Her breath hitched and she failed the objective. "What?"

Alyssa looked at her, suddenly reciprocating her action.

Emma's cheeks and heart were lit a pink fire as she saw Alyssa begin to give in. Then she closed her eyes and the gap between the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Finals season had been taking its toll on both Emma and Alyssa. Alyssa, in particular, was being pressured into good, downright perfect, grades. And Emma was unbelievably worried about her. So when she walked into the band closet, she was hardly surprised to find Alyssa already there. Nor was she surprised to find that Alyssa looked like she had barely slept all week. But she wouldn't hide that it scared her to see Alyssa looking so unraveled. 

"Alyssa?!" Emma met the eyes of the brunette, who only sighed and put her head on Emma's shoulder.

So Emma started kissing her. Slow and gentle, attempting to comfort her as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa whispered to Emma "Are you--"

Emma only shushed her with more kisses.

"It's okay...you're okay...you're gonna be fine, Lys..."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite having the best attendance records in all of James Madison High School, Alyssa Greene had just about the shittiest immune system that Emma had ever heard of.

"I swear, one single person sneezes and you're done for," she told Alyssa one day in December as she rubbed her raw nose with a tissue.

Alyssa groaned. "Tell me about it," she says, and her voice still sounds congested despite the used tissue she stands up to throw out.

"It's not your fault your mother insists that your house is eerily clean," Emma comments.

"Yours didn't?" Alyssa asks, turning in one swift motion.

Emma tenses for a moment before speaking.

"No, not really. It was all rather disorganized. I suppose she had... other things... to worry about, but... nevermind."

Emma seemed to space out for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa finally asked, and Emma startled back to reality.

"I should be asking you that, I--"

Alyssa interrupted, changing the subject. "So what you're implying is that you have a better immune system than me."

"I guess."

"So why don't we shut up and you can kiss me." Alyssa's voice turned to a hoarse whisper.

Emma wasn't complaining.


End file.
